


Say So

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Drugs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Jose meets a handsome guy in the club, he can't help himself.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 9





	Say So

Jose was in his room getting ready to go to the new club in LA. He finished up with a spray of cologne and got in his car, and headed over.

-

The club was packed. A line went around the whole block and he waited a good hour before he even got in. But, when Jose did get in, the wait was well worth it. The bar was huge and the dance floor was even bigger. He went to the bar and got a shot of tequila before hitting the dance floor. Jose got into the beat and started grinding on random strangers, going to the bar multiple times until he laid eyes on the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He clumsily walked over and smirked.

"You cute." The taller man laughed.

"You're not too bad yourself." Jose rolled his eyes.

"Pfft. What's your name?" 

"Dane. Wanna dance?" Jose nodded and turned around and Dane grabbed his hips, both swaying to the music. Tequila was pumping through Jose's veins and the club was spinning, but Jose was sober enough to feel the boner poking against his ass. He whipped around and kissed Dane, smiling against his lips. Before he could kiss him again, Dane grabbed Jose's hand and led him to a room in the back of the club.

"Damn, you got your own room and shit? Who you fucked to get this?" Dane smiled and shook his head.

"I'm tight with the guy who owns this place." Jose made an 'oh' face and nodded. Dane reached into his pocket and took out a little baggie filled with white powder.

"Oh so you a coke dude?" Dane poured the cocaine onto the table and made two neat lines.

"Only when I know I'm gonna get some." He winked and Jose rolled his eyes.

"Who said you gonna get some?" Dane looked Jose up and down until his eyes rested in between Jose's legs. Jose looked down too and realized he was already fucking hard. He blushed at the sight and pulled his shirt down over it, as if that would do anything. Dane walked over and handed Jose a rolled up dollar bill and Jose got up and went over to the table. He took a deep breath before he brought the bill up to his nose and bent down, snorting the line. He stood back up and blinked, bringing his hand up to his nose. He hadn't done coke in a long ass time and it burned like hell. Jose immediately started feeling it, he usually didn't get cross faded but when he did, shit got wild.

After Dane was done with his line, Jose turned him around and kissed him hard. Their tongues danced as Dane grabbed Jose's ass, squeezing it through his jeans. Jose felt their clothed dicks touch and he shuddered, not wanting to wait to see how big Dane was. Dane pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and Jose moaned into his mouth. Dane guided Jose to the velvet couch and sat him down, and started to undo his button and zipper. Jose lifted his hips, making it easier for Dane to pull down his jeans and underwear.

His cock was hard and leaking, the tip painfully red. Jose had to bite his lip to keep quiet as Dane gently started stroking it, pre cum beading at the head. Jose leaned back against the couch as Dane started sucking his dick, pleasure overwhelming his senses. He looked down at Dane, only to find him looking right into his eyes. Jose put his hand on Dane's head, urging him to go deeper. Dane got the hint and deep throated Jose, and Jose moaned loudly, not caring about being quiet. Suddenly, Dane let up and stood up, shoving his pants and boxers down just enough for his cock to spring out.

He grabbed Jose's arm and dragged him up from the couch and bent him over a chair. Dane sucked on his finger and slid into Jose, quickly adding two more fingers, pumping them in and out of Jose's asshole. Dane spit into his hand and stroked his cock before lining himself up with Jose. He slammed in with so much force Jose nearly fell. He grabbed onto the chair as Dane relentlessly thrusted into him. Jose was bouncing back and forth, ass jiggling as Dane smacked it. He grabbed Jose's hips and pulled him back in time with his thrusts, and Jose let his head drop. The coke and tequila fully kicked in and the whole room was spinning.

Jose's eyes were heavy lidded and when Dane reached down and grabbed Jose's cock, Jose came. His legs nearly buckled and his whole body shook, cum shooting out onto the chair and table. Soon enough, he heard Dane loudly moan and felt his warm cum filling Jose up. Dane pulled out after a little while and Jose was breathless, staring at the floor. He finally stood up and pulled up his jeans and underwear, and Dane followed suit. Jose flopped down onto the couch, still breathing heavily and heart pumping fast.

"Shit." Jose looked up at Dane and smiled.

"That's one I won't forget." Dane laughed.

"I hope not."


End file.
